


Mrs Dean Winchester

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lost Love, Love, Marriage, Rekindle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You and Dean had worked together a year before.  People were being killed at a couples retreat and to the only way to get to it was to pretend you wanted to get married. The problem was after a year went by you receive an odd piece of paper wishing you a happy 1 yr anniversary from the Tanner retreat . Was it a joke or had the wedding really taken place? Could you actually be MRS Dean Winchester?





	1. The Card

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do these kind of Fics, but I can't sleep and for somereason I am on a Dean/ Jensen kick lately. So sorry in advanced if it seems cheesy. And sorry about the misspellings. it's kind of late here.

You unlocked your apartment door a bag full of your gear in one hand and almost three weeks of mail clenched in your teeth. You drop your things onto the floor and kick the door shut behind you. 

"Junk.. Junk.. Junk..." you sigh as you thumbed through the envelopes. "No one likes me." you say, when suddenly an red envelope comes into view. 

You stare at it confused. 

"Mr And Mrs Dean Winchester." it says. you toss the rest of the mail onto the counter and slowly open the envelope. Inside was a card. 

"On Your wedding anniversary,   
May you remember the joy   
That brought you together.  
Happy 1 year anniversary   
Tanners Couple retreat" 

You close it and look at the entertwined hearts. You look at the envelope Detroit MI... Wait what?" you think confused. 

"This can't be real." you mumble. It took a bit of digging but sure enough. According to The state of MI you and Dean were married on ( pick a date) one year ago. Never mind the fact that the shape shifter was the one to actually perform the fact service. 

"Oh my God." you stammered as you starred at the records. Somehow you found the phone and dialed his number. 

"Hello?" his deep voice answered. 

"Dean, hey it's yn been awhile man." you say. 

"Yeah it has, how are you?" he asks. 

"I'm good. But I do have a situation here, And I was wondering if you could meet me at the road house. I'm supposed to go there to talk to Ellen about a case and thought if you were in the area maybe we could talk." you say. 

"Uh yeah, Sam and I are about a days drive from there. What's going on?" he asks. you can here the concern in his voice. 

"Nothing really. I just need to show you something and get your opinion." you say. 

"Um ok. We'll see you there i guess." He said sounding as confused as you were. You were only a few hours from there so you decided you'd run things by Ellen. Dean was a difficult case, you never really knew how he was going to take anything. If you were to be honest with yourself, you had feelings for him. Had since you first met him 4 1/2 years ago. There was something in his eyes that was both the bad boy, yet sweet heart. And that appealed to you deeply. 4 hrs later you were sitting at the bar showing Ellen what you had found. 

Ellen looked at you with amusement in her eyes. 

"Well let me be the first to buy the bride a drink." she joked pouring whiskey into a glass. You rolled your eyes. 

"Ellen.. Dean is gonna flip. I mean never in a million years did we think that thing could actually marry us, we were just trying to figure out who was killing the couples you know. When it turned out that the preacher was the shifter, Sam was all over him. " 

"Did you actually say Ido?" Ellen asked. You sighed. 

"Kind of, I mean. Everything is a blur. I remember we were standing under a gazebo, next to this lake. And Dean was doing his best to stall, what with this really long and boring vow that he was making up in his head. Sam came up out of no where, and then all hell broke loose." you say. 

"What about the marriage liscnes? Did you sign it?" she asks. 

"We had too, it was one of the requirements. The guy told us it wouldn't be official till it got the stamp from the court house. But I dont understand how it got filed. We took it out right then and there." you say. Ellen looked at you.

"What happened to the liscnese?" she asked. 

"I don't know, I mean all hell broke loose, it was kind of the last thing on our minds." you admit. 

"Well, seems like someone must have found it and registered it for you. How nice of them." she said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah nice." you moan.

"Oh come on, being married isn't so bad." she says. 

"Dean is gonna bitch, and you know somehow this is all going to be my fault." you sigh. 

"Dean Winchester, would be lucky to get a girl like you and he knows it. Besides, he gets here, you'll have it annauled and be done with it." she says. You give a nod. 

"Well your room in the back is ready, no use worrying about it tonight, tomorrow will come here fast enough." she says. 

"Thanks" you reply downing your drink.


	2. Hello Again

You heard his voice before you made it out of the back room and into the bar area. You thought about just leaving him a note and jumping out the window, but instead you take a deep breath and head to see your husband. 

Dean. 

Sam and I sat at the bar talking to Ellen. 

"Come on Ellen just tell us what she wanted What's with all the secrets?" I asked. 

"Not my place to tell you."Ellen said. 

"Is it bad?" Sam asked concerned. 

"Depends how you look at it I guess." She replied. 

"Ellen.." I started. 

"Forget Dean, She won't even tell me why y/n's here." Jo said from the other side of me. 

"Hey guys." We turned to see y/n standing there in her form fitting jeans, and a gray Marvin Gaye t-shirt that showed every curve. Her ( y/hrc) was a slight mess and I could tell by her glazed (y/ec) eyes that she had just gotten up. 

"Y/n. It's great to see you." Sam said getting off of the bar stool. He crossed the room and enveloped her into a giant bear hug. 

"Hey Sam. How ya been?" she asked with a laugh. That laugh I didn't realize how much I missed that laugh. She pulled away from Sam and Looked at me. 

"Hey Dean. How's tricks?" she joked. At the sound of my name I rose and she met me half way. It seemed slow motion as my arms went around her, and hers around mine. For some reason my heart actually quickened. 

 

You

You froze when you say them sitting there. It was like being in a dream. Your eyes rested on the back of Dean and you couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey guys." you say. They turned and looked at you as if you were a ghost. Suddenly Sam got up his long legs reaching you in seconds. He grabbed you and pulled you int a big hug. You couldn't help but laugh even though he was squeezing the life out of you. 

When he pulled back you say Dean watching you. Even though your mouth went dry you managed to speak. 

"Hey Dean how's tricks?" You ask. Slowly he rose and you walked toward him He stopped and looked deep into your eyes Before hugging you. His hug was different than Sam's this one was tender, and lingering. 

When he finally pulled back you forced yourself to smile and walk toward Ellen at the bar. 

"So did you tell them?" you asked Ellen. 

"Thought it should come from you." she said. 

"Thanks for that." you say with an eyeroll. 

"Any time." she said with a small smile. 

"Y/n what's going on? Are you ok or in trouble?" Sam asks. 

"No. Not yet, and I'm fine." you say with a sigh taking a piece of paper out of your pocket. Slowly you handed it to Sam who was the closest.

"What's this?" he asked. You just shrug and point at the paper. He unfolds it. He glances at it with Dean looking over his shoulder. 

"Y/n this is a marriage License." Sam says. 

"Yeah." you say. 

"You and Dean?" Sam asks. Dean snatched the paper from his brother. 

"What the hell?! You Drug us all the way out here for a damn Joke?!" Dean barked. 

"No! I did my homework. It's legit." you argue. 

"Bull Shit." He growled. 

"Oh My God, Yes you caught me Dean! I waited a whole year just to call you up and fuck with you!" You snap. 

"Dean Come on y/n wouldn't do that." Sam says. 

"I don't have time for this crap." he said heading toward the door. 

"Dean..." Ellen said. 

"What? You seriously want me to believe that were married? Don't you think I would remember my own damn wedding?" he snarled. 

"It was a year ago, Tanners Couple Retreat. The shape shifter." you explained. He stopped and looked at you as if just remembering. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Yeah, remember we had to sign the license before he would agree. Somehow, someone actually must have filed. it. You and I are married Dean, And have been for a year now." you tell him.


	3. Easier Said than Done

Jo stepped up to dean and took the paper from him. 

"So you're really married?" she asked in a tone that was partly annoyed and partly pure shock. 

"Yep." you say. Truth was you enjoyed tormenting her. There was something your couldn't stand about her, maybe it was her arrogance, maybe it was her cockiness, but half the time you wanted to grab her by her freaking blonde hair and fling her across the room. And Knowing how she had this thing for Dean and you were married to him, even if it was by complete accident, almost made it worth wild. 

"Look it's not that big a deal, you guys just have to get it annulled." Ellen said. 

"And how do we do that?" Dean asks. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Sam. He looked back like a deer in headlights. 

"Uh I have a friend I went to school with, Guess I could give him a call." He says finally. Dean glared at him and he instantly removed his cell phone and stepped away from the group. 

"Jo I need your help in the back." Ellen said. 

"Why?" she asked

"Because, that's why." Ellen replied. Jo handed the sheet back to Dean before almost stomping away. 

"Talk to him." Ellen whispered in your ear before leaving the two of you alone. You took a deep breath and looked at him as he was starring at the license 

"Dean, I'm sorry. I should have made sure that all the t-s were crossed , I honestly didn't think that this would happen." you say He looked up and locked eyes with you. 

"This wasn't your fault I shouldn't have blamed you." he admitted. 

The way he looked at you made your heart skip abeat. 

Dean. 

I starred at the paper in my hands, Married. Wasn't that I apposed marriage, it's just in our line of work, it left to many casulties. God forbid one was to get killed, then they're partner was left with the over coming whelm of revenge. My parents were proof of that. 

"Dean, I'm sorry. I should have made sure all the t's were crossed, honestly I didn't think this would happen." her voice brought me out of my trance 

"This wasn't you're fault I shouldn't have blamed you." I tell her. There was pain in her eyes that I hated seeing. I took a few steps to stand infront of her. 

"I was just thinking how my dad would have gotten a kick out of me being married." I tell her with a small smile. 

"Would he have approved?" you ask. 

"Are you kidding, he would have loved you." I tell her with a chuckle. 

"That's good to know." you tell him as you blush sightly. 

"So would your parents approve of me?"

I asked. She looked at me amused. 

"Are you kidding? They would have HATED you." you say. Startled I took a step back. 

"What? I am amazing, They would be lucky to have me as a son in law." I insisted 

"Oh yeah, you are awesome. Just my dad he'd would prefer I married Sammy. I mean he's tall, smart, he knows people." you say teasing. 

"Oh really? Can he do this?" I ask Slowly I pull you to me and lift your chin gently before pressing my lips to yours. 

You. 

Dean kissed you. It was a soft loving kiss, and when he pulled back you had to stop yourself from sighing. 

"Well can he?" Dean asked breaking the moment. 

"I don't know I guess I'd have to ask him." you say. He raises an eyebrow and looks deep into your eyes. 

"Stepping out with my brother? wow." he said not removing his eyes from yours You smiled. 

"Well you know, keeping it in the family." you tease

At that moment Sam walked up to you.

"So?" Dean asked turning his attention to his brother. 

"Yeah I got ahold of Cliff. And well. annulment may not be an option." he says

"Why?" you and Dean ask together

"Well for annulments are usually done with in the first 6 months. have been married a little over a year. " Sam says. 

"Oh great, so were stuck being married?" Dean asks

"What do you mean stuck?" you ask

"i stuck. I just mean... You can't actually want to be married?" he asks

"You dont know what I want Dean Winchester." You say with out thinking you grab Sam's shirt collar and pull his long body to yours, before pressing your lips to his. You let go over Sam and turned to Dean. 

"Yes he can." you say smugly. Before walking away leaving behind one confused Sam Winchester, and one slightly pissed off Dean


	4. It came from no where

You sit at the bar and nurse a beer. 

"What was that about?" Dean asked taking the stool next to you. You shrugged. 

"Seriously y/n? You into Sam Cause if you are....." He says. 

"What in the hell are you talking about?" you ask turning to look him in the eyes. 

"That kiss." he says. you roll your eyes. 

"God you are as stupid as you are good looking, aren't you?" you groan.

"You think i'm good looking?" he asks with a smile.

"No I think you're an ass." you tell him. 

"Look what do you want me to say y/n?" He asks sounding annoyed again. 

"I don't want you to say anything Dean." you tell him turning back to your beer. Jo stepped up and the conversation stopped. 

"Hey, Dean. While you're here, think you could take a look at my truck? It's making a knocking noise." She says.

"Probably that cheap ass gas you put in it." you moan. 

"Shut up y/ln." She says. Dean looks at her.

"You know y/n here could take a look at it for you, she's bout the best there is." Dean says. You look at him sideways. 

"Never mind." she says slinking away. 

"Why in the world would you tell her I would fix her damn truck?" you growl. 

"Because you're great at it. Remember that time at Bobby's? When we spent hours on that old buick? You amazed me." he says. 

"What ever." you say. 

"No really." he tells you 

" Doesn't matter I wouldn't touch her truck with a ten foot pole." you say.

"What is you beef with Jo anyway?" he asks. 

"You are a special kind of stuipd aren't you?" you sneer. 

"Fine, I told Sam I couldn't talk to you." he says he gets up and you watch as he walks over to Jo. She smiles and the two of them walk out the door. Sam takes Dean's place next to you. 

"Hey." he says. 

"Hey." you reply. 

The silence became bigger then the room.

"Sam, that kiss wasn't anything.' you say finally. 

"I kind of figured that." he said. 

'I'm sorry sam, it's just your brother gets under my nerves sometimes." you say. 

"I hear ya. I called cliff, he can't have papers drawn up till monday." Sam said changing the subject. 

"Great." you say downing the rest of your beer. You sild off the bar stool and went out side for a breath of fresh air. As you did the first thing you say was Dean standing in front of the truck with the hood up. Jo fawning over him like a dog in heat. You sighed and headed around back.

"Why? Why do you let him get to you so bad?" you ask your self as you take a seat on the ten gallon drum. 

"I mean seriously, Dean would never be interested in you, not like that anyway. I have to stop living in a fairy tale." you say sadly. There was the sound of foot steps and you turned to see something moving quickly at you. Before you could think long bony fingers reached out and touched you. The pain seared through you and you screamed seconds before everything turned black. 

"That's all it was?" jo asked smiling. Dean smiled back 

"Yep, just the destribulater cap." he says. Then scream seemed to break the sound barrier. Dean froze for a second and then he took off to the side of the bar at full speed gun in hand. He saw the thing, standing there y/n's lifeless body laying at it's feet. He didn't stop just raised the gun and fired. It was gone in a blink as if it was never even there. Dean rushed to her and fell beside her lifeless body. There were strange marks across her skin, where it had touched her. 

"God No... Y/n.. Y/n wake up.. please." he begged. 

"Dean?" Jo said behind him. Dean looked over his shoulder. 

"Get Help!" He yelled Jo turned and ran. Dean bent over his wifes body and pulled her to him, his tears falling onto her. 

"Come on y/n.. Come on..Don't leave me." he begged. 

"Dean!" Sam said running up to him. 

"What happened?" Ellen asked. 

Dean couldn't speak, he couldn't think, right now all he wanted to do was find the damn thing and make it pay.


	5. If I am sleeping never let me wake

Dean laid you on the bed in Ellen's back room. 

" What in the hell was it? " Ellen asked as she fussed around you. 

" I don't know. At first I thought it was a spirit but, the way it glitched out before it disappeared. It touched her, she screamed and then collapsed. " 

" It looked like a djinn. " Job offered 

"They don't just disappear when you shoot them. " Dean growled. 

" Besides she's ice cold. Djinn they boil your blood basically. " Ellen agreed. 

" I'm telling you it had the markings of a Djin. " No insisted. 

" wait. No way. " Ash said. All eyes turned on him. 

"Ash you know what got her? " Ellen asked. 

" Maybe. " he said turning to leave. 

"Ash what the hell is it? " Dean asked as they all followed the sooner to his room. The door shut in their face. Dean banged on it and it opened. Ash stepped out with a book in his hand. 

" Dude. Calm your jets. " he told Dean as he walked past. He set the book on the table. 

" You said it had the markings of a djinn right? " he asked jo she gave a nod. 

" I think it's a splijn. " he said thumbing through the book. 

" a what? " everyone asked. 

"A splijn. Is this what it looked like" he asked showing jo the picture. Her and Dean glanced at the photo of an old man, he was thin and a mark ran up his bony arm. 

" That's it. " Dean said jo nodded in agreement. 

"They're like cousins to Djin only they don't boil you. They slowly freeze you to death. " He says. 

" what? " Sam asks. 

" See they touch you and basically turn your blood into a river of ice. Nothing you can do can fully warm the body. Sooner or later the victim dies of hypothermia. A slow version of it by the way. " Ash tells them

" How come I've never heard of it? " Ellen asks. 

" I don't know. Probably because it's supposed to be extinct. I mean the last one recorded was over a hundred years ago. " 

" how do we kill the son of a bitch " Dean asked. 

"that's not a problem. You just have to burn it. You know melt the sap sucker. The problem is finding it. It feeds on emotions, and wishes." he tells them. 

" Great just freaking great. " Dean growls. 

You  
You wake slightly chilled and pull the warm blanket over you. 

" you gonna sleep all day? " Deans voice caused you to open your eyes. 

" Dean? " You ask confused 

He set a tray of food on the bed side table. And smiled at you. 

" I know this isn't exactly how you wanted to spend our anniversary, on a hunt but I figured we'd make the most of it. " he tells you. 

"wait what" you ask sitting up. 

"I convinced Sam to do most of the leg work, so we could have a little alone time. Actually I don't think he minded. So eat up, and then you can join me in the shower. If you want. " he said with that mischievous grin. He bent down and pressed his lips to yours. His phone rang and he gave you a win, before walking away. 

" hey Sam" he says. You watch him step outside the motel door and try to think back. 

" I have to be dreaming. But if I am don't anyone wale me please. " you say with a grin as you bite into the toast he left you.


End file.
